Sun Bean
Sun Bean is the fourth plant obtained in Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2. After a zombie eats a Sun Bean, it will drop a very small sun worth five sun in the sun bank for every normal damage shot the zombie receives. A zombie which has eaten the bean will glow yellow and white to indicate that it is affected, releasing more sun as more damage is inflicted. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 AREA: Single RECHARGE: Sluggish Sun Beans infect zombies with sun. As a zombie takes damage they generate sun. As the eldest of the bean brothers, Sun Bean often finds his siblings exasperating. Chili Bean is a little crude, Laser Bean is too far out, and Spring Bean is just plain lazy. Still, he loves them just the same. That's how it is with family. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, Sun Bean turns bright yellow in color. When eaten, the zombie which consumed the Sun Bean will explode and give the player 15 sun for each normal damage shot worth of health the zombie had left. The higher the health of the zombie, the greater the amount of sun will be given to the player when it consumes the Sun Bean. Strategies General Sun Beans are best used against zombies with high amounts of health, allowing a large amount of sun to be generated before the zombie dies. A Sun Bean is not recommended to be used with a normal zombie, because the normal zombies will give back only 50 sun, thus wasting the Sun Bean totally. Using multiple columns of plants with less damage per hit allows the Sun Bean to be able to make large amounts of sun with each use because sun falls out of the zombie with each individual hit. Ideal plants to combine with Sun Bean include the Lightning Reed, Spikeweed, Peashooter and other peashooting plants, Fume-shroom, and Puff-shroom. Zombies with a high amount of hitpoints are the most valuable zombies to use Sun Bean on. As a result, Buckethead Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, Knight Zombie, and Blockhead Zombie, with their high amounts of health, make smart targets for the Sun Bean. Although a Gargantuar would not be a good use for the sun bean because it will simply destroy it. The amassed sun can be combined with existing sun production to afford more expensive plants, or power Magnifying Grass uses. Knight Zombies are the best zombies to be used with Sun Bean in Dark Ages. Using it on Poncho Zombies may not be beneficial, as the poncho must be removed in order to determine how worthwhile using the Sun Bean on it will be, and if it does have its metal grate, using the Sun Bean on a Cowboy Buckethead or even a Zombie Bull would be possible alternatives. Endless Zones One good tactic in Endless Zones is to boost Sun Beans, especially starting from Level 70 because the tendency to spawn a high health zombie, such as Pharaoh Zombie or Knight Zombie, will increase by 60%. This will help you expand an army of your Winter Melons more quickly than consuming all of your Plant Food that you have obtained from previous levels. This strategy will help you in higher levels of Endless Zones, especially at triple-digit levels onward. The picture in the right shows one way to increase your sun production, which is usable in all Endless Zone. Look for a zombie with high amount of health a Buckethead Zombie and place the Sun Bean four squares away from the zombie. If you do not feel satisfied, freeze the zombie with Iceberg Lettuce and plant another Sun Bean adjacent to the zombie. Once it consumes two Sun Beans, it will give you fifteen sun for every damage dealt, twenty if you manage to plant a third Sun Bean either by forcing it to go to the leftmost column of the lawn or stalling it with plants like Wall-nut and Tall-nut, then digging it. Finally, kill the zombie with either a Chili Bean or a Potato Mine. Be careful using this strategy. Another tactic, if you are stuck in a certain situation where zombies are already close in to your defenses. For example, a group of Buckethead Zombies and Zombies are already about to eat your defenses, you can also use Sun Bean there as an alternative means of boosting your defense parameters instead of consuming excess amount of Plant Foods or buying one. With it, you can slowly turn the tides in to your favor, which saves you money. However, this tactic most of the times will not work on cases where zombies like Wizard Zombie, Imp Cannon, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, and many more, especially in cases where Wizard Zombies are present in the level. Gallery Trivia *Similarly to Laser Bean, Sun Bean's name is a pun on "sun beam." *Sun Bean and Magnet-shroom are the only plants that kill zombies only during their Plant Food effect. **Zombies that eat Sun Bean when fed with Plant Food will die using the burning effect. *For Sun Bean to be a worthwhile investment and therefore give extra sun, the zombie that must be targeted for sun boost must have a minimum of 11 normal damage shots (or 3 1/2 if boosted). *Sun Bean is the first sun-producing plant that does not directly produce sun. **Sun Bean is also the first sun-producing plant that is also a single-use plant. *A distinct sound is played after a zombie consumes a Sun Bean. *According to its Almanac entry, it is related to all the other beans in the game. *It is the only Dark Ages plant that is not a mushroom. ***It is also the only new plant in Dark Ages. *Sun Bean and Hypno-shroom are the only plants whose effect and Plant Food effect takes place after they have been eaten. *Cowboy Zombie gives 50 sun unlike all other Basic Zombie variants. *If Magnet-shroom steals an object from a Sun Bean-affected zombie, it will generate sun. Technically, Magnet-shroom does damage zombies when it steals their objects. However, it cannot degrade the zombie on the other side, it just reduce its health into a regular zombie with just a health of 10. *If one feeds the same zombie a Sun Bean multiple times, its effect will stack up, multiplying the amount of sun for every Sun Bean fed. **Robo-Cone Zombie generates the most amount of sun by this plant, which is 1,875 sun. *When Sun Bean is given Plant Food, its eyes become larger. Also, it starts having what appears to be a seizure. *Along with the other beans in the game, they are all capable of performing a one-hit kill. *It is one of four plants that glow on their seed packet, the others being Sun-shroom, Hot Potato, and Lightning Reed. *It shares its idle animation with Magic Mushroom and the aquamarine Bowling Bulb. es:Frijol solarru:Солнечный Боб Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages obtained plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces